Guardian of the Other Moon
by Sheillia
Summary: "You didn't really think the guardians only existed on Earth now, Jack?" she said "Wait, what do you mean, only on Earth?" said Jack, "it means that I am like you Jack, only from a diffrent moon". Sci-fi fic, Yay! NOT a Jack x oc fic, either. Basicly jack meets an alien who's a guardian of her own world. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian of the Other Moon**

* * *

It was night, the moon shone brightly against the dark Earth sky, ever quiet and watching, over a city that not too long ago was bustling with life and noise. But all is silent

now,but it was a peaceful silence, something Jack had grown used to over the past 300 years. At the moment he was in Washington, DC, sitting a-top some random roof

near the White House. Now as to why he was here, was not for bringing snow...at least not at the moment. No tonight he was here for other reasons...see he had heard tale

of a small group of outsiders...extraterrestrials really...that had come to Earth seeking peace and neutral alliance. It was strange really thought Jack, why of all the places in

the universe would they come here? Earth didn't have much, he had 300 years of experience to prove that. So now he was set on discovering more about them; he had

children to protect after all, plus it's not every day...even for an immortal that you get to meet an alien. Jack's gaze shifted to an open window in the white house, the lights

were out but he could tell someone was still awake and moving in there. "Maybe it's one of them", he thought, as he had heard that the alien family would be staying there,

in the white house. "Kind of a stupid move" he thought, "even if they aren't hostile", but he figured it was probably out of respect or something or maybe even fear of what

they would do if Earth didn't show kindness to them; he didn't know. So he finally got off of his butt and decided to fly over there, hoping to find out more.

* * *

**~line break~**

* * *

When Jack got to the window...it was more of a balcony really...he managed to look inside and see a figure amongst the darkness...it was definitely a female...but smaller...a

teenager perhaps? As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he could start to see her more clearly. He had seen her before...reddish-brown hair, olive green

eyes...she was on the news...she was one of them...she was an alien. Immediately Jack's shoulders tensed, he knew he shouldn't be worried, she can't see him...probably

has never even heard of him...being from another planet and all. But despite this, Jack drew a breath, a walked... into... the... room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian of the Other Moon**

* * *

She didn't seem to notice his presence, Jack let out a sign of relief, but then another one out of disappointment, "Still just a figment of people's imagination" he said. For

even though he had gained many believers over the years, he still was the odd one out among the guardians as being the least known. But enough on that he had a job to

do; putting a smile on his face. "Sooo, your an alien?" he said "not exactly the little green men, I was expecting, but whatever I don't judge", he floated over to her; not

looking up from whatever she was reading, "the whole take me to your leader thing seems to have worked out pretty well for you...with the President letting you stay in his

own house in all" said Jack as he rambled on; the girl clearly not noticing him "so what's your evil plan, huh?...take over the world...enslave the human race...mess with our

drinking water? Hey I'm talking to you helloooooo!" said Jack, getting kinda annoyed that the girl couldn't talk back to him, not that it should bother him, but every now and

then it kinda did. Turning slightly away from the girl, he sarcastically rambled on "pff...whatever miss high and mighty alien race" he paused and thought for a moment "you

know your kinda cute for an alien" Now what happened next was something Jack wasn't expecting.

* * *

"You're not that bad for an Earth boy either"

* * *

she said...wait...SHE SAID! Jack's eyes widened, turning around so fast he got a crick in his neck; right there looking straight at him was the alien girl. "But then again you

aren't exactly human are you?" she said. Jack was at a loss for words, a thousand things were going through his mind right now, all he could manage to muster though it all

was "you...YOU CAN SEE ME!" said Jack. "Well I wasn't talking to the wall, now was I?" said the girl; jack managed an exasperated laugh, "but, but, how!...I mean...how can

you see me? You're from another planet...you, you shouldn't even know who I am!" The girl smiled and chuckled a little before getting up out of her chair and walking over to

the spirit of winter, "it's a gift, really and to answer your second question, it's kinda my job to know who you are...Jokul Frosti, guardian of winter" .


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian of the Other Moon**

**By: Sheillia Creas**

* * *

Jack's face went from surprised to serious, "wait, you know who I really am?". The girl nodded "Yes". There was a slight pause in the air as jack collected his thoughts on this

girl "was she a threat, and what did she mean by her job to know?" he was going to get answers, "Why are you really here?" Jack said, "what's your purpose here on Earth?".

The girl looked at Jack intently , but also with kindness in her eyes, "My purpose is the same as my people's Jokul Frosti, to make peace. You may not believe me, but we are

not a violent race, my people are not warriors. We both give and seek shelter to those who need it, and the Earth needs us Jokul, needs us to protect it from the current

dangers that are growing in the universe. Dangers that I personally have lost greatly too." she now looks at him with a slight sadness in her eyes, "So do you now understand

why we are here, to protect the Earth and not destroy it." Jack stares deeply into her eyes for any sign of mistrust, he smiles when he sees none, and holds out his hand to

the alien girl, "I understand". The girl looks at his hand almost relieved and smiles as well, shaking it gently with gladness, "but please, quit calling me Jokul, it makes me

sound old, call me Jack" laughed Jack. The girl laughed, before quickly apologizing "(laughter)sorry about that, as advanced as we are, our sources are sometimes a little

dated, my names Sheillia, but please call me Catherine, it's what I'm known by here." Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the difference of names, "Catherine? How the heck

does that translate from Sheilla?" joked Jack. "I'll have you know my name means protector in your language, and as for the difference, well it a long story" said Catherine.

The two of them both smiled and laughed about this, before Jack remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot, what exactly did you mean when you said it was your job to

know?" Jack asked curiously. Catherine regarded his sudden question with slight surprise on her face, but that quickly melted away as she figured he was bound to ask

eventually, "oh, well, my job is much like yours, one in the same actually; you see I am a guardian...like you...only from a different world"

* * *

**Third chapter is up, ya! Also, Libera-me if your reading this, Sheillia/Catherine is not me, rather a character that I created. (I tend to use my character's names as my alias's).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardian of the Other Moon**

**By: Sheillia Creas**

* * *

"That's impossible" said Jack, "well you didn't really think that the guardian's only existed on Earth now did you?" said Catherine. "No, I mean...only the man in the moon can

choose a new guardian, and last time I checked people can see you" he stated. "It works differently where I'm from Jack, and besides it wasn't the man in the moon who

choose me" said Catherine. "What do you mean...?" asked Jack, "well, there are five moons on Ambimorsia(her planet)... how it works is that every thousand years, in the

greatest time of need, a single child is born as a vessel to house the powers of the guardians, for which there are eight. Narraul, Guardian of the wind, Vol, Guardian of fire,

Gelu, Guardian of ice, Lillium, Guardian of Water and Nature, Mer, Guardian of lightning, Muse, Guardian of sound, Lux, Guardian of light, and Darkos, Guardian of

darkness..." explained Catherine.

~line break~

"Wait you have a guardian of darkness!?" exclaimed Jack, "I'm not finished Jack" said Catherine, "Now the guardians themselves are too

powerful, to intervene, because they are part of nature themselves and each represent raw emotion, that is why they chose me to bear their power because I'm mortal and

will use their powers to a lesser extent. And while naturally I'll live longer than the average person, I will still die in the end, taking my powers with me until the next vessel is

reborn a thousand years later, repeating the cycle that has been going on for over 8 thousand years." said Catherine.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to say, "all that power...in just one person" he thought, having enough trouble as it is controlling just one element, just one center, but eight?...that

was unheard of...and that raw emotion held in each of them, "How do you do it?" said Jack, "how do you control eight people all at once?" he asked, "You don't" answered

Catherine solemnly, "it's impossible to have total control over everything, you have to train day in and day out, just to have control over one at a time. Plus there's some

guardians that you just don't want to train for and some that are just too powerful to even try." stated Catherine. "Like Darkos?" said Jack, though it was more of a

statement really, "Yes, like Darkos...but also Lux too, and sometimes even Mer" said Catherine.

~line break~

"Remind me who Mer is again?" asked Jack, "she's the guardian of lightning...but she's also the guardian who chose me" said Catherine, who now grew silent. Jack stood

there quietly confused; he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something had happened when she was chosen, something bad, something that grew her to

fear this guardian of lightning, but what? He needed to know. "What happened?" he asked in all his concerned seriousness, "What happened during the night you were

chosen?", Catherine gave a long sigh before answering him.

* * *

"It was raining..." _(flashback)_

* * *

_...the ground was wet as the rain poured down; me and my sister were playing out in the rain, just enjoying it. I was just 13 at the time, normal, by Ambimorsian standards,_

_ only recently having gained my full powers...me and my sister we were celebrating, playing in that rain, ignorant of the dangers that befell in a storm of that size...it soon _

_started thundering...and our mother called us inside, Ember, my sister, got inside first, but I had stayed to pick up a stray ball, well aware of the thunder around me I turned_

_ to go inside, but...funny thing about lightning...you never know when it's going to strike...my time of judgment had come. As I was walking toward the door, I hear this _

_buzzling and crackling in my ear behind me...I only turned only for a second to see it...the lightning...it was so bright, then...PAIN...as it hit my hands, the only thing _

_shielding me from its raw power at the time...I could feel its power surging through me as I screamed...burrowing deep within me, judging, to see if I was worthy of its _

_power. Lightning on Ambimorsia is said to be the most powerful lightning in the universe, almost impossible to survive...almost...that little word that relied solely on luck...I _

_must have had it that day...even as I collapsed and gave into the burnt grass beneath...hands scarred and torn...even while slowly slipping into that darkness in my _

_mind...hearing my mother and sister call out to me, with their calls unanswered...I had it...for she had judged me, Mer...and I had passed...and a sense of knowledge and _

_misunderstanding took over me...as I had lived...as I had been chosen."_

_ - End Flashback._

* * *

**Wow, that was emotional, I haven't written anything like that in a while, it felt good. **

**I do plan on finishing this story, unlike my other ones, so please be patient when I put out these chapters.**


End file.
